Club Mermaid
by xxcrimson
Summary: Hermione meets unexpected people when she finds the exclusive Club Mermaid. Life only gets more complicated when she is forced to share a dorm with Malfoy. My first fanfic, criticism welcome. ::on hold::
1. Alone

Hi guys this is my first story, so plz go easy on me! Also, reviewing would really help! So please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his friends and his world are all JK Rowlings, not mine. Unfortunatly. Tear tear But yeah, all the credit goes to her, i just used her stuff and my own plot.

* * *

**Club Mermaid chapter 1**

**Alone**

Hermione sighed. The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was fast approaching, but she wasn't as excited as usual. This was her last year at Hogwarts and it would be one of her last visits to Hogsmeade as a student, but it wouldn't be much fun going alone.

It seemed that over the summer everyone had found someone special. Harry and Ginny were going steady now. Ron had finally got the guts to ask Luna out. Even Neville had found Fern Fellroot, a sixth year girl who loved Herbology as much as he did. But for Hermione, apparently, there was no one. Her one time date and long time pen pal, Viktor Krum, had responded to Hermione's last letter by saying that now that he was out of school, practicing Quidditch kept him busy, and he didn't have time to be social. Yeah, right. And that pretty little blonde pictured with him in the Daily Prophet was what, a Quaffle?

As she sat in the common room trying to concentrate on her Potions essay, she couldn't help but think that maybe she should skip the trip. She didn't relish the thought of walking into Hogsmeade alone, surrounded by other couples and those gossiping Slytherin girls. She knew Harry or Ron might ask her to go with them and their girlfriends, but she knew she would be in the way. After all, if you had to choose between your girlfriend and your best friend, sometimes your girlfriend won out. She couldn't blame them.

Finally she decided that she couldn't concentrate on her essay anymore and would finish it tomorrow. She threw her things into her bag and headed up to bed early.

When she went down to breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning, she found Ron and Harry already seated and eating.

"Good morning." she said.

"Hey Hermione," Ron replied with a full mouth.

"Did you finish Snape's essay?" asked Harry.

"Oh that was bloody difficult. What does Snape think he's playing at? No one could do that essay." Ron replied.

"No one but Hermione. Bet you finished that one last night." said Harry, grinning at her.

"Actually," Hermione said taking a sip of orange juice, "I couldn't really, um, concentrate, so I thought I'd just finish it tonight."

"Blimey, Harry," said Ron, looking scared, "If Hermione can't do it, I'm going to blow it, aren't I?"

"Er, probably yeah Ron. But on the bright side, we've got Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Harry said.

"Oh...of course." Hermione said in a falsely cheery voice. "While you're there, would you guys mind picking up some quills for me? I seem to be low."

"But aren't you coming?" asked Ron.

"Nope." she replied. And she quickly stood up and left the Great Hall before they could question her further.

Later that day, Ginny caught up with Hermione in the common room.

"Harry says you're not coming into Hogsmeade with us." she said, getting straight to the point.

"I just have too much homework." Hermione replied.

"Don't tell me that Hermione. What's really wrong?"

Hermione sighed and told her about how everyone was going in couples and she would only feel left out.

"Don't be silly, Hermione, you can come with me and Harry." Ginny said when she was done. "We're your friends; we're not just going to leave you."

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said, giving her friend a hug. "I don't know what I was thinking."


	2. Club Mermaid

Hey! Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Actually it was just one person, but thanks alot **paptika90 **i really really appreciate it! Heres chapter 2...**

* * *

**

**Club Mermaid 2**

**Club Mermaid**

The next morning Hermione paid particular attention to what she wore. Hogwarts students were required to wear school robes in the castle and on school grounds, but they could wear whatever they wanted to Hogsmeade. She finally decided on a pair of semi-tight blue jeans and a body hugging dark red shirt. The shirt was a little revealing, and it was starting to get chilly out, so she grabbed a black sweater.

Down in the common room, Ginny and Harry were just leaving for breakfast. As they climbed through the portrait hole, holding hands, Ginny told Harry that she had asked Hermione to come to Hogsmeade with them.

"What? But Ginny, this is supposed to be our special time together! Our date!" Harry said.

"I know." she replied, walking closer to Harry and sliding an arm around his waist, "But Hermione is our friend, and I can't have a good time knowing that she's stuck moping around the castle."

"Okay then. But I still wish we could find time to go out alone." Harry said.

Hermione caught up with Harry and Ginny in the Entrance Hall.

"Hey you two." she said, giving them each a hug. Harry winked at her as she pulled away. "Nice shirt." He said. Hermione blushed and decided to put on her sweater as Ginny gave him a playful poke in the ribs. They showed their permission slips to Filch then headed down to Hogsmeade. They talked and laughed as they walked through the streets and stopped at the shops. But by the time they reached The Three Broomsticks, there was a slightly uncomfortable silence. Harry and Ginny were walking with their arms tightly around each other, and Hermione was walking behind them, feeling a little left out. She realized that they had been really nice to ask her to come with them, but now they wanted to be alone.

"I'm going to go now, you guys have fun." she said to them, but she doubted they heard her. And when they turned to go into The Three Broomsticks, Hermione decided that she would just keep walking.

She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, until she realized she was on a street she'd never seen before. And in front of her...was that Lavender and Parvati? It certainly looked like them, but they were dressed so strangely for a Hogsmeade visit. Parvati wore a strapless pink dress that ended above her knees, but had slits running up her thighs. Lavender wore jeans that were very sparkly and very tight with a lacy black halter top.

Hermione was about to call out to them when they ducked, giggling into a dark alley. Curious, Hermione followed from a distance and watched as they walked to a door at the end of the alley. A large, very muscled man stood in front of the door, and as they approached he said, "Miss Brown and Miss Patel, welcome back." and he opened the door. Just as they stepped inside, the man caught sight of Hermione and called out, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Lavender and Parvati turned and saw her. "Hermione! Oh my god, how did you get here?" Lavender shrieked.

"Actually, I got lost and saw you two and decided to follow you." Hermione said truthfully. "What is this place, anyways?"

"Club Mermaid." Parvati replied.

"Club Mermaid? Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

There was a rumor that there was a Club Mermaid in Hogsmeade, a wild place with music and dancing and drinking, for Hogwarts students. Supposedly only fifth years and above could get in, and teachers didn't know it existed. Hermione hadn't thought it was real, and not that many students had even heard of it.

"Of course I'm serious!" Parvati said, "But Hermione, now that you know where it is, you can't go blabbing to everyone. This place is very exclusive, and if a single teacher found out, we'd be in trouble."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, don't just stand there." Lavender said, rolling her eyes. "Come on in!"

Hermione wasn't sure, she was Head Girl, and supposed to set an example. But seeing as she had nothing else to do, she decided to go into the Club.

Lavender, Parvati and Hermione stepped into a small sitting room with a door that led into the club. Hermione could hear loud, pulsating music coming from behind the door. Parvati and Lavender turned to each other and did a quick make up check, then turned to Hermione.

"You cannot go in like that." Lavender said, looking Hermione up and down.

"Well, um, what do I do?" Hermione asked the two girls. They looked almost evil as they smiled then attacked her with makeup and wands. When they pulled away, Hermione had mascara, eyeliner and dark eye shadow on, and even a little bit of lipstick. They had straightened her hair, and Lavender had managed to turn Hermione's jeans into a tiny denim skirt. They took off her sweater, and pushed her into the club.

Inside, Hermione was immediately surrounded by half-drunk dancing teens. They were all dressed in dark, revealing clothes and they danced as if they were getting high off the music. In fact, it looked like a whole group of them really were getting high in the far corner. It was dark, the only light coming from deep purple flames set into niches in the wall. Seeing the scared look on Hermione's face, Parvati said, (or rather, shouted) "Just relax, go have fun!" And then the two disappeared.

Hermione decided to head to the bar so she could sit down. To get there, she had to push through the dancing crowd. As she made her way across the floor, her long hair and bare legs caught many guys attention, but they mostly just flashed her suggestive grins. Just when she was about to leave the crowd for the safety of the bar, a pair of hands seized her from behind and pulled her hard into a chest. The guy smelled awful, and Hermione struggled as his hands made their way up her stomach. She almost screamed, when she heard a voice say, "Get off her, you filthy dog, she doesn't want to dance with you." She heard something hard collide with his head, and he immediately let go. Her savior took her hand and turned her around saying, "Sorry about that, some of these guys...Hey? Don't I know you?"

Hermione was stunned. Her savior was Blaise Zabini, and right behind him stood none other than Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had been made Head Boy, no doubt through Snape's influence, but so far their only duties had been patrolling the corridors, and they didn't have to do that together, thankfully.

"Granger?" Malfoy said, surprised, "Who invited a Mudblood in?"

Lavender appeared. "I did, Malfoy." she said, disgusted, "You'd better leave her alone."

"Gladly." he spat back. "Let's go, Blaise."

But Zabini hadn't moved. "Hermione Grainger." he said, not letting go of her hand, "You look different."

"What were you expecting, the school robes?" Hermione managed to joke weakly.

"Actually, from you, yes." he replied. "But I was wrong. Very wrong." he continued, looking her up and down. He caught her other hand with his and moved closer. "Do you want to dance?" he whispered in her ear, and before she could reply, she was whisked off to the dance floor, leaving behind a surprised Lavender, and an absolutely stunned looking Malfoy.

Hermione felt that she owed Zabini at least one dance. After all, he had saved her from a very unpleasant situation. But it only took one dance for the music to get her. It possessed her and Hermione danced oblivious to everything. She broke out of this however when Lavender and Parvati finally came over to her and said that they had to go. She left with them reluctantly, although she wasn't too sorry to have to tell Blaise Zabini good-bye. He had been getting rather touchy towards the end, and Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to go there quite yet.

* * *

Again, reviewing helps me alot, so review and let me know what you think, even if you think my story sux. Later! 


	3. Lorelei

Okay, no one is reviewing! PEASE if you read my story, review, you dont know how happy it makes me. But, heres chapter 3 anyways...

**

* * *

**

**Club Mermaid 3**

**Lorelei**

The girls told Hermione they were going up to the castle early, but Hermione decided to get a butterbeer before she left. When she entered The Three Broomsticks, she was happy to find Harry and Ron seated at a table. "Hello!" she said, coming to stand at their table. Ron ogled her. "Hermione! What are you wearing?" he asked. Harry studied her. "That isn't exactly what you were wearing this morning." he said, "Where did you go?" Hermione suddenly realized she was still in her mini skirt and makeup.

She sat down self consciously. "Well, I met up with Parvati and Lavender, and we, um, just hung out. And, well, they decided to give me a makeover. I guess. Does it really look that bad?" she asked, seeing the look on Ron's face.

"Oh, no. You look great, Hermione. It's just that you don't usually dress like this." Ron said.

"Right. Well...where are Ginny and Luna?" she asked, trying to change the subject. But she didn't listen to their replies. She was too busy thinking. Should she tell Harry and Ron about Club Mermaid? After all, they were her best friends. But she remembered the look of disapproval on Ron when he'd seen her skirt. Maybe she wouldn't tell them...yet. But she was definitely going to find someway of going back to Club Mermaid. That place was fun. She had actually had more fun than she'd had in a while.

Over the next few days, Hermione often caught Blaise staring at her, in classes and at mealtimes. But he never approached her, and nothing was mentioned about her encounter in Club Mermaid. She thought she saw Malfoy staring at her too, once or twice, but it was probably only to see who Zabini was staring at.

Thursday night found Ron and Hermione working on yet another difficult essay in the common room. Harry wasn't there. He was most likely in the library, "studying" with Ginny. Ron was flipping through his textbook when Lavender approached them.

"Hello, Hermione." she said, coldly ignoring Ron. She was obviously still mad at him for breaking up with her last year. "Can we talk? Alone?" she asked. "Sure." Hermione replied, getting up and telling Ron that she'd be right back.

They walked to a corner of the room. "So," Lavender said, trying to sound casual. "How did you like Club Mermaid?"

"I had a good time." Hermione replied.

Lavender looked relieved. "Oh! You want to go back?" she asked. "Me and Parvati are going tomorrow night. Padma's coming too."

"Wait, tomorrow night? But its Friday, there's no Hogsmeade visit tomorrow." Hermione said, confused.

"I know," Lavender said mischievously, "That's why we're going to sneak out."

"Sneak out!" Hermione cried. Maybe this was going a little too far.

"Aww, c'mon Hermione! You said yourself, its fun! Plus Blaise is going to be there..."

Right, and that was a good thing? Then again, Hermione couldn't help noticing that he looked pretty good in Potions today-

"...and Draco..." Lavender added, dreamily.

"What?" Hermione said, looking disgusted.

"Admit it. Hermione, Draco is hot!"

"He is not! He's a complete idiot!"

"Yeah, but he's makes a really hot idiot." Lavender said.

"Fine." Hermione said. "I'll come with you, but do shut up about Malfoy. The git." she added under her breath.

"Great!" said Lavender. "We can get ready together before we go."

"Okay." Hermione agreed.

But the next night, Hermione was not so sure she wanted to go. Lavender and Parvati had managed to put her in yet another mini skirt. This time it was a deep purple. With it she wore a black tube top with a purple star on it and star-shaped hoop earrings. The earrings and her makeup were silver, and Hermione felt very exposed.

"I can't go like this, I look like a slut!"

"No you don't Hermione; you look just as nice as the rest of us." Parvati said. This only made her feel worse, as their clothes were even skimpier than hers. But since it was too late, and Hermione did want to go, she let them strap her into four-inch heels and lead her out the door.

They met Padma outside the portrait hole, and the four of them crept quietly to a small corridor on the third floor that led to an unused classroom. When they were all outside the classroom door, Padma whispered, "We go to where the mermaid hides, to dance and drink away the night." Immediately, a tightly rolled tapestry above the door unrolled, revealing a life size image of a mermaid sitting in a room. She had very pale skin, with long wavy green hair and haunting green eyes.

"Hi!" she said, in a sing song voice that didn't fit her look, "I missed you guys! And who's your friend?"

"This is Hermione." Parvati said, "And Hermione, this is Lorelei."

"Hi." Hermione said.

"Ooo! Hermione, hot name for a hot girl. Welcome to my club!" Lorelei said. And with that the mermaid was gone and all that was left was the room. One by one, Padma, Parvati, Hermione and Lavender stepped through the tapestry, and appeared in the sitting room outside the club. When they got inside, the other girls again disappeared, leaving Hermione by herself. But she wasn't that way for long. Blaise came weaving through the crowd and lit up when he saw her.

"Hermione! Hi!" he said when he saw her. "Wow, you look hot!" he added as he looked her up and down. "Thanks." she replied. Blaise himself wasn't looking too bad. His dark hair was spiked up, and he was wearing a tight black shirt on top of pale blue baggy jeans. They chatted for a couple of minutes before Blaise took her hand in his and led her out on the dance floor. They danced for a long time before they tired out and decided to sit at the bar. Blaise called for two Firewhiskeys, when Draco came up to him.

"Hey Blaise, I was looking for you. Have you seen Pansy, I can't find her anywhere in this bloody crowd." He only then seemed to notice Hermione sitting next to Blaise.

"Granger? You again?" He said with obvious dislike on his face. But Hermione couldn't help noticing that his gaze lingered on her bare shoulders.

"Hey, leave her alone, Draco." Blaise said good naturedly. "She's my date for the night." He leaned over to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek, and she blushed. Draco's face changed, and he seemed to be trying to hide his anger...or was that jealousy?

"You do whatever." He finally said, turning away, "I'm going to go find Pansy."

After he left, their drinks came, and Blaise turned to Hermione. "Sorry." he said.

"It's okay. I don't care what Malfoy thinks." Hermione replied.

"No, not Draco. I meant I'm sorry about the kiss."

"Oh. Well, that's ok...i mean...it was just on the cheek and...you know..." Hermione was blushing furiously.

"So if it hadn't been on the cheek, then I wouldn't have to apologize?" asked Blaise, grinning.

"Um..."

"Well, I've already apologized, so might as well make it worth something." Blaise said, and then he leaned in close to Hermione, tucked her hair behind her ear, and kissed her. It was a soft quick kiss, and when he pulled away, Hermione looked very surprised. She had been kissed before, but this was a Slytherin! What was she thinking?

But she didn't have time to think of anything before Blaise was leaning in for another kiss. Hermione, without realizing it, was also leaning in. And then their lips met again, and Hermione lost herself. _Blaise is a really good kisser_, she thought. _And he's not even all that mean...in fact, for a Slytherin, he's pretty nice..._

Then, of course, Malfoy had to come and ruin it. "Let's go, Blaise." he said coldly, taking a stool next to Zabini.

"Um, Draco, I'm a little busy." Blaise said, reluctantly pulling away from Hermione.

But the momentary break had woken up Hermione's sense, and she jumped up saying, "Oh, no, its ok, I have to go now anyway. Homework, you know. Bye Blaise." She gave him a quick smile and left before he could stop her and found Parvati in the crowd, dancing very close to a fifth year boy.

"I'm going to leave now." she called over the music.

"Whatever..." Parvati replied, her eyes closed as the boy began kissing her neck.

Hermione left the club and went to the tapestry of Lorelei. "Hey, it's me." she said.

"Hermione!" Lorelei said, "Leaving so soon?"

"I'm tired." Hermione said.

"Oh," the mermaid replied, obviously disappointed. "Come back, okay?"

"I will." Hermione assured her, before stepping through and sneaking back to Gryffindor tower.


	4. The Head Dorm

Hey! I havent updated in a while, i know, but i didnt think anyone actually read my story, until i got a review (thanks **hermionerocks2008**!) See, people, if you review, i will update. Its very simple. Anyways, I hope this chapter isnt too long, if it is, lemme know!

Also to answer your question, **paprika90**, im not really sure who Hermione's with right now, (draco? blaise?) so i guess i'll just see where this goes!**

* * *

**

**Club Mermaid 4**

**The Head Dorm**

The next morning, Hermione was walking down to the Great Hall with Ron when they bumped into Draco and Blaise. Hermione hoped that they had forgotten about last night, and was mortified when Blaise strolled up to her and slung his arms around her waist.

"Hey there." he said, leaning close to her. Ron froze while Draco looked on with disgust, and Hermione was very glad that no one could see them. Blaise was leaning in for a kiss that Hermione was trying unsuccessfully to avoid when Ron exploded.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Get your paws off of her!" he shouted.

Oh no, Ron doesn't know about the club and...Hermione thought, but it was too late.

"What did you say?" Blaise asked threateningly, letting go of Hermione and pulling out his wand.

Hermione just had time to duck down as the two hexed each other. They both went flying. Ron landed at the bottom of the stairs and lay crumpled in a heap while Blaise smashed against the wall painfully and fell to the floor.

"This is inexcusable behavior!" Professor McGonagall said in her office to Draco and Hermione. "Completely out of line!"

Ron and Blaise had been taken to the Hospital Wing and were still unconscious.

"This is the fourth Gryffindor and Slytherin fight this month that has landed in serious injury! I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore and we have come up with an idea. A Head Dorm. Seeing as you two, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, are head boy and girl, you will now be sharing a dormitory. You will have separate bedrooms and a common room. Unfortunately, this was rushed and you will have to share a bathroom." McGonagall obviously didn't like this arrangement. "Hopefully, you sharing a dorm and getting along will inspire your classmates to do the same. In other words, I don't want a single argument between the two of you. None, understood?"

Hermione and Draco nodded meekly.

Sharing a dorm? Was she crazy? They would kill each other.

"Good." she said, and led them to their new rooms.

The Head Dorm was better than Hermione thought it would be. The common room had a large fire and a low table was set in front of it. It was surrounded by plush sofas. There was a bookcase and a bulletin board along one wall, and the whole room was done up in red and gold and silver and green. Two staircases led up to the bedrooms. Hermione found hers to be big with a queen sized bed, a wardrobe and a desk. Her trunk sat at the foot of her bed. Her room was decorated in the Gryffindor red and gold. A doorway led to the giant bathroom, and another door in the bathroom probably led to Draco's room. Sharing a bathroom with Draco. Sharing a dorm with Draco. Hermione wondered what her friends would think of all this.

She told Ginny and Harry the very next morning.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief, "Sharing a dormitory with Malfoy!"

"That's awful." Ginny agreed, "But then again, it'll be pretty nice, won't it? Having a room to yourself?"

"I guess..." Hermione said.

"But still, Malfoy! You're going to live with Malfoy!" Harry added.

"Honestly, I don't think it's that bad." Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Malfoy is Harry's sworn enemy, but he's pretty hot, isn't he?"

"No, he's not!" Hermione said.

"What?" asked Harry, who had missed Ginny's comment. The girls didn't reply.

That night, Hermione entered the Head Dorm very late, and found Draco lying on a sofa in front of the fire with a book.

"Well, well." he drawled, "Look who finally arrived. Where have you been, the library?"

"No. I was with Harry." she replied icily.

"Harry?" he asked, "Really, I thought you only talked to him because you were both in Gryffindor Tower. But now you live here, so you don't have to hang out with Potty and Weasel. After all, I'm here." He flashed her a grin.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Who would want you?"

"Who would want Potty and Weasel?"

"Don't be jealous because I actually have friends." she retorted.

"Oh, that stung, Mudblood." he said sarcastically.

Hermione didn't reply, she simply stomped up to her room and completely ignored him for the next few days.

On Sunday night, Hermione was again getting ready to sneak out with Lavender and Parvati to Club Mermaid. She decided against a mini skirt and instead wore tight black low-rise jeans with a flashy crimson halter top. She left her hair down, straightened, and put a red streak in it. Instead of the heavy makeup Lavender like to put on her, she wore only thick black eyeliner and mascara. She slipped into chunky black sneakers and a spiky black wristband. This was more her style, not those tiny skirts or spiky heels.

She was supposed to meet Lavender and Parvati by her portrait hole at nine, and she bounded down the stairs five minutes early to wait. She waited and waited, but they were late. Hermione tore her eyes away from the portrait hole when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Draco.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, forgetting about ignoring him as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a silky silver dress shirt, unbuttoned over a tight black T-shirt and black jeans. He also had a tiny silver hoop in his ear that she'd never noticed before.

"I live here. Remember? What are you doing here?" he checked her out the way she had him.

"I'm waiting." she replied, suddenly uncomfortable under his stare. "Lavender and Parvati are supposed to pick me up at nine to go to Club Mermaid."

"Its 9:30." Draco said, checking his very expensive black wristwatch.

"They're just late." Hermione said.

"Are these the friends I'm supposedly jealous of?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione didn't answer and Draco seemed to take pity on her.

"I'm going there too. You can come with me."

"No, thanks, I'd rather wait all night." she said.

"Fine." he replied, then left.

Hermione sat and thought for a second, then rolled her eyes at herself and ran to catch up with Draco. He didn't say anything as they snuck through the castle to Lorelei's tapestry. Only when they got to the classroom did Draco say "We go to where the mermaid hides, to dance and drink away the night." Lorelei's tapestry came down. She squealed when she saw them.

"Hermione! I love what you've done with your hair. And Draco!" She suddenly gasped. "Are you two a couple?" she asked.

"No!" said Hermione horrified.

"Oh." the mermaid replied, "Well, have fun!" And then Hermione and Draco stepped through the tapestry and into the club.

Draco left without a word, which Hermione didn't mind. Her and Draco, a couple? Not happening. Looking around, she couldn't make out Lavender or Parvati in the dark, dancing crowd. They probably weren't here yet. She didn't see Blaise either, because he was still in the hospital wing with Ron. Realizing suddenly how alone she was, she headed to the bar for a drink. As she sat and sipped, nodding to the music, a seventh year Hufflepuff she didn't know came and asked her to dance. She said yes, and they danced for a while before another guy cut in. She had barely left them for her drink when yet another guy asked her to dance. It was while she was dancing with him that she noticed Draco and Pansy dancing nearby. They were both drunk, but while Pansy draped herself all over him and let her hands roam, Draco only held her loosely and stared over her shoulder at Hermione. It was unnerving and at first she thought he was only staring drunkenly into space. But when the third guy left her with a kiss on the cheek, Draco's eyes narrowed, and followed her as she made her way back to the bar. She tried to sit facing away from the crowd, but she could still feel his eyes on her. It was driving her nuts.

She threw back the rest of her drink then stood and lost herself in the crowd to get away from his eyes.

It was two hours later that Hermione decided that she had enough dancing and drink and now she just wanted sleep. She wasn't drunk, but she was pretty sure one more drink would do it, and she didn't want that. She left the club and entered the little sitting room, only to find Draco and Pansy there, in a heated argument.

"What do you mean he's just a bloody friend? Do you make out with all your stupid friends in the middle of the bloody dance floor?" Draco cried.

"Oh, yes, and I won't even mention the way you looked at all those other girls!" shrieked Pansy through teary eyes, "The Mudblood, you couldn't keep your eyes off the book-lover Mudblood! I hate you Draco, don't ever SPEAK to me again!" Pansy let this out then twirled and stalked through the tapestry. Draco was still fuming when he saw Hermione. His face went white.

"She didn't mean that." was all he could say.

"What, the thing about the Mudblood? Of course she did." Hermione could not figure out why Draco was apologizing to her, or even why he had been staring at her earlier. It had obviously been noticed. Draco took a step toward Hermione and wobbled dangerously. She reached out instinctively to catch him.

_Whoa, bad breath!_ She thought, _He is way drunk!_

"Uh, I think probably we should head back now." she said.

"Yeah..." he replied, getting to his feet unsteadily. He kept an arm around Hermione as she led him through the tapestry. She tried to shake his arm off in the corridor but he wouldn't let go.

It took forever for them to get to their common room. Draco kept trying to stand, then he would fall, and he kept apologizing; far from quiet. They finally got back unnoticed, and Hermione led Draco through the portrait hole and deposited him on a sofa. He laid back his head and seemed to sober a tiny bit. Wizard drink wore off earlier than Muggle alcohol.

"Thanks, Hermione." he said, voice still wobbly.

"Um, no problem." she said, surprised at his use of first name.

He tried to sit up, and Hermione rushed over to lay his head back down. He needed sleep; she did not need a drunken Draco in the morning. She leaned over him to try and stuff a cushion under his head when his hand reached out and pulled her head down so that he could kiss her. It was unexpected, and for a second Hermione enjoyed the kiss, until she remembered it was Draco.

Hermione's eyes popped open but the kiss suppressed her scream. She tried to break away, but he was surprisingly strong for a drunk guy. She finally managed to punch him and he let her go. He managed an "ouch" before falling into a drunken stupor.

Whoa! Draco had KISSED her! Where had that come from? Thank god he won't remember any of this morning, Hermione thought as she trudged off to bed. She certainly wished she could forget it. But right before she fell asleep, she couldn't help but think of how jealous other girls would be if they knew she had been kissed by the Slytherin Prince.


End file.
